Cursed or Blessed
by honeydance
Summary: Two souls; one an older man, the other a young woman. When they meet behind their masks, fireworks ablaze. Will they ever be happy, fulfilled, when they are unveiled? (Warning: AU. LEMONS. Cest.)
1. Chapter 1: Chain reaction

Astrid Malfoy giddily put on her silver and emerald mask. She turned around and saw her best friend Zoe also putting finishing touches to her outfit for their masquerade ball in the wizarding Venice. She was staying over at Zoe's for Christmas break and Zoe's older brother Jaques had promised to let them come along with him to the ball, keeping it a secret from both their parents. He remembered what it was like to be a teenager and how they would appreciate a party like this. They left her room and the two girls ran down the central stairs of the Accrington manor.

Jaques had been holding a portkey in his hand and stretched it out for them to hold. With that, they were whisked away and they landed in the grass land in front of the grand castle. They separated from Zoe's brother and happily roamed about the room. They were very quickly asked for dances by male suitors. With a wink, they parted.

Astrid danced with five different men that asked for a dance. Tired, she declined the next offer and strolled to the drinks table and picked up a glass of sparkling champagne.

She whirled around when she suddenly felt a presence behind her, hot breath breathing down her neck and bare back, not covered by her scoop backed dress. Her eyes met a torso. They travelled up until they came to a dark navy and silver coloured mask. She curtsied when the man held her hand and kissed the back of it, sucking on it discreetly. She immediately felt herself aroused. She had given herself to her last boyfriend the previous summer but the relationship ended badly. Since then, she became aware of the pleasures of sexual exploration.

The man asked her for a dance with him. She barely nodded in consent, when she was pulled to his firm body in a swift pull, leaving her surprised and breathless. She was held flush against him as they tangoed to the music. His hand ever so subtly touching her small bottom, or his thigh brushing at her core through her dress when her leg was swung around his thigh in rhythm of the tango music. They danced together for the rest of the night until well past one o'clock.

He led her to the back gardens. There, he asked her in a whisper into her ear if she'd continue their night together. Her heart stopped, understanding his meaning. She was so thrilled and aroused that a grown man had wanted to spend a night with her, a girl, be with her, do things with her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. She felt his arms go around her slight waist, tightly, and apparate her away. They apparated into a hotel, and his arm never leaving her waist, led her into a suite. He whisked their clothes off magically, not wasting time. However, he didn't remove her mask, nor his.

She backed away in thrill and anticipation. He caught up to her quickly and pushed her against the poster of the bed. He pulled up his knee to her entrance, feeling her wet already. He wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling her core flush against his. He lay them on the bed, putting the girl beneath him. He pried her lips apart and plundered her little mouth with his tongue. When her hands came up to his head, he pulled her hands off and pinned them down away from her, pinning her body with his body firmly. He dominated her, showing her who was master. She seemed to understand the situation, and gave him her submission, baring her neck as he moved down to attack her neck. She was a very good and delicious submissive. He realised he found a gem. He hiked up her legs, wound them again round his hips. He lifted her hips and quickly entered her, thrusting into her roughly in one single movement. She screamed in the most delightful mewling soft sound. He wanted to hear it again, but for now gave her a moment to adjust. Then, he shocked her by pulling out all the way and thrusting into her just as roughly with immense force, hitting the deepest spot inside her in one single movement. She made the same scream again. He repeated this a few times giving her a few moments in between. He enjoyed making that sound and hearing it. He told her so, throatily, into her ear. She was already panting for breath. He started to get down to business. He pulled out all the way and thrusted in violently, rhythmically without stopping. Her body limp from the force of his thrusts and his hold on her hips, she didn't have the strength to buck her hips to meet his movements. She could only lie there, letting him have his way with her body, enjoy her body. He certainly did. After about an hour, he finally came. He entered her again, and started his rhythm going again. This time, he let go of her lips and moved up and captured her mouth. He sucked on her tongue hard, making her moan long and breathily.

She had difficulty not thinking of the night all day. She woke up that morning, and just when she thought she would be able to escape before the man woke up, he woke up and asked her to meet him again in this same hotel. With a short nod, she returned to the manor with her own return portkey. She was listening to Zoe recount every detail of the party. She was so head over heels over a particular gentleman she danced with that she forgot to ask where she had disappeared to and when she had come back.

* * *

That night, long after everyone had gone to bed, she dressed and put on the mask, and activated her personal emergency portkey. She was whisked away and arrived in the same corridor. She jumped when a hand came around her waist. She turned and saw the man with the same mask. Before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his and pushed her into the same hotel room.

After several long hours, she panted, gasping for breath. The man with the mask still was impaled inside her and after his climax, he didn't show signs of moving off her. She remained quiet. She could only see his shoulder and a nice long blonde hair, sticking to his sweaty neck. He had a very muscular shoulder and torso, that over his collapsed form on top of her, she couldn't see his back. She was sure sure though that there were several fingernail marks and some bleeding. Tonight, he had let her have reign of her own hands. She had clung onto him desperately as he sent her flying through neverending pleasure, so high that it scared her.

She was dozing in and out of sleeping, about to slowly fall asleep, when he suddenly thrusted deeper into her. He was already hard again. He woke her up with a jolt, as he started his rhythmic strokes again. She gulped, drained of all energy. He seemed to notice because he captured her lips and kiss her mouth gently but passionately. His hands caressed her hands, arms and embarrassingly enough naked torso, finally ending with her slender legs. He lifted her and wrapped his arms around her back, and resumed his movements while cradling her. She put her arms around his neck to help support herself to him. She blushed heatedly as her breasts rubbed flushed against his chest as he moved them together.

He pumped her gently but at the same time passionately, through three climaxes until he too climaxed. He held onto her as he laid them together side by side. He helped her legs down from his hips carefully, she winced gingerly. He didn't take himself out of her though, she didn't protest.

After a long, quiet hour of no sleeping, no speaking, not moving, he spoke to her in his deep voice. He asked her if he could take off her mask and see her face. His arms were still around her torso and back, holding her flush against him, her breasts against his chest, their groins adjoined together. She blushed trying to forget that fact. She was feeling so vulnerable. Going back to the question he just asked, she looked up into his eyes, unsure what to say. She didn't want her identity to be widely known, not after what she had done these last two night, but she didn't think he would go around spreading words about her. Also, she was afraid he would somehow find out she was still sixteen, still underage. Looking at his eyes though, he seemed to want to see her, know who she was so earnestly, that her heart made her nod in permission. With a flick of his wrist, he magically vanished her mask. His hands froze mid-air, his body went rigid and his eyes widened and steeled in shock. Feeling too vulnerable and insecure, in a shaky soft voice, she asked him what was wrong. Her bottom lip started to tremble, and her eyes wet. His lips moved but no sounds came out. When he still didn't say anything after a few seconds, she turned her head away from his and gingerly moved herself off his member, wincing in the process, feeling raw physically and emotionally. She choked with oncoming sobs as she turned her bare back to him and started to put on her robe. Her dress and underwear had been ripped beyond repair, so she picked them up and pocketed them. She wrapped the robe around herself securely, and was about to take out her portkey, when his voice asked her to stop.

She took a peek over her shoulder. He looked torn and devastated. Putting aside for now the fact that he committed the most disgusting and heinous crimes on his precious, adorable, baby daughter, and how much he hated himself for it, he didn't want her to be broken hearted from what she thought was his rejection of her, but on the other hand, he didn't want her to find out his identity, be disgusted with herself for it and be burdened with this for the rest of her life. So, after several long seconds, in the end he told her simply, he was sorry, and looked away. He heard her hiccup because of her soft sobs, and disappear with her activated portkey.

Long after she vanished, he remained in the spot. He cursed himself, pulled on his hair harshly, scratched away at his thighs and head, as if to be rid of the physical memory, and scratched at his chest as if to dig out the swelling hope that refused to leave. Just when he thought he found his soul mate, mind, body, heart and soul, his matched equal. He unleashed a cry of agonized scream into the starkly empty, silenced room.


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid lands in the Accrington Manor gardens and very quietly she pads up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She locks the door, casts the silencing charm, and collapses on the bed, sobs racking her body. She showers, dresses and leaves the room by lunch time. She tries not to show any signs of her previous crying.

After the break, Astrid and Zoe return to Hogwarts. For the next five months, she grieves over the heartache and rejection. She had become too quickly attached to the stranger by heart, in the short space of two nights. She dreams of him many countless nights and hates herself for it. For not being able to hate him, forget him.

She squeezes Zoe in a hug when she sees her parents waiting for her further down the platform. They promise to keep in touch and see each other in a few weeks. She wheels her cart behind her towards her parents. She is greeted with a hug from her mum and she greets her father with a nod. This was the dynamic with her parents she was raised with.

He took her trunk, they apparated her home. It was so good to be back home. Draco came in time for dinner, and they all sat down for a family dinner.

He had struggled to forget the memories of the two nights he had cherished at the time, but the moment he saw her small figure at the other end of the platform, tiptoeing up to hug her friend all struggles escalated, multiplied thousand fold until it completely vanished. All afternoon and throughout dinner he thought of those memories, unwilling, but neverthesless every single second of those two nights played over and over in his mind. Their slick flesh sliding in and out like lock and key. The way she completely surrendered to him, completely innocently lost in her senses, debauched, hanging onto him for dear life as if afraid to be lost in the avanlache of pleasure. The way her eyes, which he should have recognised at the time, looked up at him vulnerably and helplessly. The way she seemed to know just what he wanted, loved and let him have his way with her. The way she seemed to know just what he liked, how to react, how to respond. The way her small hands fisted themselves into the sheets, her fair skin glistening with delicious smells of sweat, her body arching and curling, her voice so softly lilting. The way he moved her around her body easily as if she was his glove, her movements perfectly synchronised with his. The way she looked so shy and embarrassed even after what they did for hours. He could remember every inch of her naked body. He went into his study, telling Narcissa he had a lot of work to do. He didn't intend to return to the bedroom that night. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't be with her, not with his painful erection, and the guilt. The guilt was immense. He retreated to his study and drank five bottles of firewhiskey.

That night, as she was reveling in the utter peace and quiet of her chamber, her thoughts wondered to the man, not a stranger but a man with unknown identity. Blushes permanently colouring her face and chest, she allowed herself to follow the memories being played out in her mind. The way he pinned down her hands above her at the start of the whatever she supposed it was, not love making - not from his end she realised - sex - no, it wasn't just sex to her.

The way his hulking mass of a body hovered over hers, oozing with dominating air, yet she could tell he was being careful not to crush her with his heavy weight. The only guy she slept with before, her ex-boyfriend, was a boy compared to the man. However, she had a feeling he was not a normal man, no, she had a feeling he was more of a man, much more so than all the other men in existence. His piercing eyes gazing at her out of the mask with such charisma that it left her melting. The way he was looking down at her, he looked in complete control, of himself, of her, of the situation, and with such strength and power. It felt like he was the only thing with strength for her in life, at that precise moment at least, that she wanted to hold on to him somehow.

She hardly saw her parents and Draco for the following weeks. Her parents were out for work or eating with companies, and Draco was learning business, keeping busy. She was going crazy with only the stubborn memories to keep her company. She kept herself preoccupied by running in the grounds until she wore herself out.

It was her birthday soon. Zoe would be coming over for the party before she left with her family on a holiday to wizarding Greece.

One day she was so bored that she asked Draco to take her along when he went partying. Of course, she expected his straight out shocked refusal. He wanted her no where near any kinds of parties where there were drinks and sleazy men wanting to feel her up and try to defile her. She didn't tell him about her loss of virginity. She thought his brains would boil if he knew the truth.

She collapsed on the bed in a huff. Bored would have been the understatement of the year. Her parents weren't home either. They went out for dinner with acquaintances in Paris. They wouldn't be back late. Her thoughts wondered back to the two days again. The memories were painful and bitter memories to her. Of course, it was the best two nights she ever had in her short life, but it was painful each time.

Eventually, her birthday arrived. This was going to be a great night, she had many hopes. It was as well as her birthday but her coming out debutante ball. Smoothing down the skirt of her dress, she left her room with Zoe. The ball was well under way.

When she appeared from the door at the top of the staircase, all blood drained from his head till he felt dizzy. He never felt dizzy in his entire life and here was at the first sight of his daughter. She was wearing a strapless snow white gown that puffed out at her waist, her very slight waist that he had held in his hands many months before. She looked so innocent and pure, the memories battled with his self control. After a very difficult and tense faughter-daughter dance, he slipped out and hid in the confines of his study. Draco would be there to keep an eye on her through out the ball. He didn't intend to return again tonight.


End file.
